


The King's Pet

by MilkyWayWishess



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Crowned magolor, F/M, Gijinka, pain :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyWayWishess/pseuds/MilkyWayWishess
Summary: Jerky rapey king magolor





	The King's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Alright i was bored and this is all my feeble mind could think of yeet

_Loathsome growls escaped from your slightly parted lips._

_Here you were, in the demanding and unforgiving throne room of the Universe’s most hated man._

_The King._

_The rough sensation of being choked snapped you from your thoughts._

_His oh, so esteemed, majesty was pulling your leash like you were some dog._

_Crimson eyes bore into your own as you glared at each other, your defiance pissing him off._

_“Really now? Even after all the warnings and assurances of punishment, you still decide to be defiant? Pathetic.”_

_A condescending voice laced with impatience and annoyance called out at you._

_He gave an even stronger yank of the leash, pulling you along with it, which caused you to trip at your ‘King’s’ feet._

_Groaning in pain, you tried to sit up, earning a swift kick to the chest, causing you to fall back over, this time backwards._

_Uncrossing his legs, Magolor stood up and kneeled down to your groaning form._

_Letting go of the leash and roughly grabbing you by the collar of your shirt, he brought you to his level._

_“(Name), I will not tolerate anymore of this childish defiance. From now on, any disrespect towards me will lead to even more severe punishments.”_

_He really drew out the word ‘punishments’._

_Though, a smirk was evident in his voice._

_Mumbling out some curses, he dropped you back onto the ground, pain enveloping you again as he gave you another kick to the ribs._

_Rolling over you moaned out in pain._

_Not caring for your lack of movement, he grabbed you leash and yanked you up, dragging you back to his chambers with him, as you continued to groan in pain._

But that was quite a bit ago, and since then, your master hadn't been anymore lenient and had gotten more violent, forcing you into submission.

Sitting on his grand throne, you accompanied him on his lap. 

Stiffening at his touch, you felt a gloved hand trace your cheek and slowly made it to your chin.

Soft touches were interrupted, as Magolor roughly gripped your chin, in favor of you looking at him.

“You know, (Name),”

Breaking the silence, his smooth voice spoke out,

“You've really made a change to yourself I can appreciate,”

Letting go of your chin, he softly glided his finger down to your chest.

Feeling his other hand begin to move, he began tracing little shapes upon your thigh, as his soft fingers glided along them.

“You really deserve an award!~”

It struck you all too quick when his lips connected with yours, in a rough kiss, as his lips pushed forward into your own.

Beginning to struggle against him, you were beginning to suffocate.

Seconds later he pulled away, as you gasped for air.

“Y-Your majesty!-”

“Ah ah ah~”

Magolor chastised in a condescending way.

“Do not speak unless spoken to.”

His voice sounds lighthearted, but you could definitely hear a warning laced into it.

You nodded, in fear of getting hit or worse.

Readjusting himself, Magolor uncrossed his legs, grinning, and set you back down onto them.

Now sitting on his crotch, you felt him begin to caress your body, but not in a loving manner. A more possessive one at that.

Your breath hitched as he moved his gloved hands up to your clothed breasts and began to roughly fondle them and began to undress your upper half.

Your breathing was shallow and scared. This is what it came to. Failing in defeating Magolor, you now sat here, waiting for him to take you, as you a no say in the matter. 

Removing your top and bra, Magolor began to resume with his touches, caressing your breasts.

He groaned as you felt the clothing around his crotch tighten.

Smirking, he leaned from behind you, nipping at your ear as he whispered in a low and seductive voice,

“Now this will make quite a fine arrangement wouldn't you say, my dear pet?...”


End file.
